The present invention relates to a flexible hood for a convertible motor car.
In more detail, this hood includes a cover with a front portion and a rear portion, and a support frame with side portions secured to the body of the car, which side portions extend along respective sides of the hood and each include a first and a second parallelogram linkage arranged in series and operable to allow the hood to be extended to cover the passenger compartment and folded behind this compartment.
The object of the present invention is to improve the versatility and the ways of using a hood of the type described above.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing a flexible hood having the characteristics described above and characterised in that each of the said second parallelogram linkages has means allowing it selective movement independent of the first linkage with which it is associated, thereby making it possible to fold only the front portion of the flexible hood.
In this way, the flexible hood can be used in an intermediate configuration between the fully extended and the fully folded positions, thus increasing the comfort of the occupants of the car, in particular should they want some ventilation of their compartment without uncovering it completely.